


Twin Ribbons

by AnonJ



Series: The Pap Chat Logs [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, children entering the sex industry, literally pasted from a discord chat, this chat doesn't really make sense but it's going on here anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one timeline, Sans is 10 years older than papyrus, but in another, the opposite is true...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Ribbons

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:10 PM**

i actually had this one idea for a fic

but its kinda..?

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 6:10 PM**

Tell

please

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:10 PM**

icky

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 6:10 PM**

????

we don't mind icky

I don't, at least

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 6:10 PM**

I don't

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:11 PM**

ok so

it was one of those fics where im like, here's the premise, now lets throw them with the main cast and spot the difference

so

In the "canon" timeline, Sans is the older brother

He does a bunch of odd jobs, eventually culminating in him being Dr. Gasters assistant

u kno, classic fanon shit like that

Gaster go bye-bye, Sans angst, the brothers live in poverty, ect ect

their landlord eventually kicks them out (they're not on bad terms, but they aren't close either)

and they move to snowdin

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 6:14 PM**

(bye-bye gaster ToT)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:15 PM**

Anyway, i made this before joining the chat/following pk, so in "canon" timeline

Papyrus isn't  _ stupid _ but he is rather naive

In the "canon", Sans ran away with a baby papyrus

their parents were abusive, so sans stole as much cash as he could carry, some baby formula, and papyrus's favorite blankie, and took to the streets with his brother

He found a landlord willing to rent him a small apartment, which he payed for via the money he took from his parents

Sans and papyrus live there in perpetual poverty, with sans doing various jobs on the sides, until ^^^

WOW THIS BACKSTORY GOT OUT OF ORDER

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 6:20 PM**

Hahahaha xp

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:20 PM**

NOW LETS MOVE ON TO THE  _ IMPORTANT _ TIMELINE

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 6:20 PM**

I do still follow though :3

keep going, i want to hear

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:20 PM**

In this timeline,  _ Papyrus _ is the older brother

Their parents are still abusive, but Papyrus endures

until they start taking it out on his younger,  _ weaker _ brother

Unlike sans, who had been planning to run,  papyrus had intended to stay, still believing in the good of everyone

However, he eventually reaches the point where the possibility of them turning a new leaf is not worth the possibility of them hurting sans

So he runs, taking sans' food, blanket, and toys

...but no cash

he finds a landlord willing to rent him a small apartment

but he doesn't have the money to pay for it

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 6:24 PM**

(oh no... I think I see where this is going)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:24 PM**

so he asks if he can leave his brother with the landlord while he searches for a way to pay

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 6:25 PM**

I back! and late, but yeah, those things you guys were talking about make me so mad (where did you find those, by the way, Sharada? D:)

and Aj, 

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 6:25 PM**

:ooo

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 6:26 PM**

( @PapyrusKnows  they were just on my dash. I follow a lot of different people, so sometimes it happens :/)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:26 PM**

so Papyrus asks if he can leave his brother with the landlord while he searches for a way to pay

The landlord agrees-

but only for one day

"I'm not letting you brats live here rent-free"

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 6:27 PM**

@Sharada ahh >.<

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:28 PM**

So Papyrus has to figure out a way to raise $500 in one day

Fortunately for him and sans, he found some older monsters who are more than happy to help!

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 6:29 PM**

uh oh

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 6:29 PM**

(i knew it :o)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 6:29 PM**

how old are they approx

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:30 PM**

Papyrus is 12

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 6:30 PM**

this is like in zeke's version of the UF bros past, isn't it :/

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:30 PM**

Sans is 2-3

Here is another divergence:

In Sans's version of events, a landlord is given $500 from the get-go

by a bratty skeleton glaring at him

The landlord doesn't care where he got the money from, doesn't think it much of his business at all

Sans has to raise himself and papyrus on his own

In Papyrus's version, a landlord is given $500 at the end of the day

by a shaky, smiling skeleton with twin cracks in his pelvis

The landlord realizes where he got the money from, guiltily thinks  _ this is my fault _

Growing up, Papyrus paid a little less for rent, only part of groceries, and never for a baby-sitter

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 6:37 PM**

Ah well that's a little better

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:38 PM**

Papyrus, unlike his brother, is no scientist

He's much more of a dancer

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 6:40 PM**

nice

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:40 PM**

By the time he is 17, he has learned many kinds of dance

and related talents

Lace and Ribbons across bones, acting,

How to smile, how to wink, how to sway his hips

twin ribbons bobbing to the beat

how to work the poles in the underground's strip club

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 6:44 PM**

...ah

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:45 PM**

His favorite customer is the one that doesn't ask much

Hapstablook doesn't want any of Papyrus's  _ usual _ services, they just want to learn how to be a star

In this timeline, "Happy" and Papyrus are much closer friends

And they remain so even after Hapsta reveals his dream and his form

Papyrus watches Mettaton's debut, proud

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 6:48 PM**

Popping in briefly to say:  @AnonJ , I fucking adore this.

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 6:48 PM**

hi rue!

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:51 PM**

anyway, long story short, the "canon" universe and the "alternate" universe collide

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:52 PM**

and "Canon"MTT claims he can work the pole

he can’t

Alt!Paps is absolutley APPALLED by his form

and proceeds to show him how a TRUE pole dancer would work "Death By Glamour"

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 6:54 PM**

Hahaaaaa

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 6:54 PM**

amazing

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:54 PM**

EVERYONE in "Canon" is stunned

Most of the people in "Alt"  _ aren't _

except Alt!sans, who had this fact kept from him for his entire life

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 6:56 PM**

How old is Alt!Sans tho?

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 6:56 PM**

Omg tho

Alt! Pap teaching "Canon" Pap how to dance

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:57 PM**

Both younger brothers are 10 years younger than the elder

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 6:57 PM**

"Canon" Pap actually having a natural talent for it

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:57 PM**

and  @Rue yes

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am aware that this is kinda bad. whatever.


End file.
